


Pyro and Icarus Meet

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, First Meetings, Icarus is Japanese, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pyro is Australian, imma be uploading a lot with these two, the fated meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: i honest to god wrote this two years ago. it's so bad. Icarus belongs to my buddy sikasupernova on tumblr (also this takes place after this http://spacey-arts.tumblr.com/post/151964361841/melted-wax)





	Pyro and Icarus Meet

After a few boring days in the infirmary and getting their fixed limbs returned to them, Icarus began to wander around the Overwatch base in hopes of finding Pyro, the individual who rescued them. Their hopes weren’t too high though, as Mercy told them that they weren’t _exactly_ a member of Overwatch, only that they work together sometimes, and that they travel around a lot. But to their surprise, Pyro was still here, in the base’s shooting range. They were laid on their belly, holding what appeared to be an old sniper rifle. As Icarus stood behind a wall of protective glass, Pyro pulled the trigger and the target a good distance away burst into flames.

“Whoo! Fuck yeah, I’m gettin’ better every day!” They exclaimed, quite loudly. Icarus let out a small chuckle at the excitement. Pyro stood up and put their gun on a shelf that holds their other belongings, as they turned around they noticed Icarus behind the glass.

“Oh!” They quickly made their way to the door and made their way out of the shooting range. “Oh it’s you! How ya doing Icarus? Ya feelin’ better?” Pyro looked up at them with a big smile, practically beaming.

“Yes, thank you. Also thank you for saving me.” Icarus said kindly, smiling back at Pyro.

“No prob, no prob. I’m always up for savin’ people! Doctor Pyro has a reputation to uphold!” They claimed, giggling at bit at the end.

“You are… a doctor?” Icarus looked at them in utter confusion, tilting their head a bit.

“Weellll, to pretty lil’ Mercy I ain’t, but to me I am! I can heal people just as well as she can, I just don’t got all the fancy shmancy stuff she has.” Pyro stated, walking around and moving their hands as they talk. “Plus, I don’t know about her, but I always stick around to make sure my patients are a-okay!” They added, guestering towards Icarus.

“I wouldn’t really say I’m your patient.” Icarus chuckled, smiling more.

“Pff! Mate, I set like, a dozen baddies on fire and dragged yer big ass to safety, you _are_ my patient.” Pyro stated, crossing their arms and trying to sound serious. “Buuttt now that you’re all better I should get goin’ before I damn well get kicked out.”

“Oh! Ah, Mercy told me, what do- uh, where do you go?” Icarus asked, struggling to find the right words.

“Oh ya know, here and there.” Pyro made their way back to the shelf and gathered their backpack, two guns, and mask mask which gave them an eerie robotic voice. “But don’t worry love, you’ll be seeing more a’ me! Take care of yourself!”

They waved at each other as Pyro made their down towards the exit, and Icarus was left still slightly confused over this Australian “not really a member” of Overwatch, but still was curious to know more about them.


End file.
